


Let Your Arrow Fly

by perfect-porcelain (kathleenhasfeelsandwords)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Greek Mythology - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 03:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathleenhasfeelsandwords/pseuds/perfect-porcelain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After centuries of handing out love and waiting for the one that ever gave him love back, he’s just about ready to give up the search.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Your Arrow Fly

**Author's Note:**

> So I have an intense love for Greek mythology and this was a long time coming to be honest. I first for the hint of an idea after watching Ed’s new music video for Give Me Love and it just sort of festered in the back of my mind. If you don’t know the gods and goddesses I recommend wikipedia (: Hope you guys enjoy it as much as I had writing it!

He knows love like the back of his hand.

He is love.

He is the gentle caress in the middle of the night. He is the words murmured on flushed skin. He is the intense passion and he is the desperation.

He is all of these things but he’s never felt them himself.

He grips his bow lightly in his hand down by his side and his fingers twirl the arrow, eyes searching the crowd.

He moves unseen but he leaves behind a trail behind him if you look closely.

Sometimes he wonders what it would feel like to feel the sting of his own arrow. What would it feel like to finally find that one person that fits next to you like a puzzle? He can never know, so he keeps letting the arrow fly and he doesn’t wait around to watch.

He used to, but no longer. It’s almost too painful. He’s forever stuck watching on the outside and is caught in the in-between. The gray in-between.

They have names for him.

Cupid, Eros, those are names he shed long ago. He still has that familiar curse stuck to him. Forever trying to find his Psyche. He’s seen manifestations of her many times over the years, some female and some male but they never stay around for long. Just a fleeting glance and a lingering touch. Sometimes he wonders if it’s even worth the trouble anymore if he’s just going to be lost and wandering again.

He hasn’t seen her in a long time and while he isn’t sure if that’s a good thing or a bad thing a part of him will always long for that companion.

For now though he is content to hide in the shadows and bring love because that is the only thing he knows best.

He lives a life in the modern world with the people he could consider friends. They know him as Louis and he’s happy to just goof around with them but they have no idea that their mysterious friend that goes off at random points during the day and night is actually a god. He remembers when he couldn’t walk amongst the humans without being trapped in a crowd of people begging for love. They would run their hands along his skin and would tear at his clothing like animals. Now love is a slowly dying idea. Romanticism is fading and he’s the only thing left from a time of shy touches and courting.

He’s fading as well just like the other gods and goddesses. The only thing that keeps him around are those that wish upon stars and wait for that perfect one. That’s where he comes in with his silent wings and his arrow that can change the world.

He just wishes he wasn’t so alone in a world full of people.

*

“Louis?” A voice jolts him out his thoughts and he straightens in his seat.

“Yes?” He grips his coffee cup and tears his gaze away from the woman staring out the window at the man across the street.

“You zoned out on me.” Niall chuckles at him.

“Right sorry. You were saying?” He looks at the blonde over his cup lid.

Niall just laughs and shakes his head. “I worry ‘bout you sometimes Lou, always distant and flighty.”

Louis gives a quirk of a smile. “Just my nature I guess.” And wasn’t that the truth. His eyes slide back to the woman who rises from her seat and he can still see that invisible pull between her and the man. “I have to go to the bathroom.” He mutters and rises from his seat and walks towards the back, his presence becoming unnoticeable to the humans around him as white wings shimmer around him and the human clothes melt off him. Its precaution after all, humans nowadays don’t believe in myths.

With a quick, precise stringing of an arrow, the woman was jolted and she stopped moving and just stared out the window and Louis let the bow fall to his side as she walked out the door and cross the street to the man who sat on the bench.

He had seen this before, over and over and over again. Each was a little different but they were all the same basic principle and while each brought a tiny smile to his face it only brought painful memories of the one soul he had loved.

“Well that was fast,” Niall looks up at him and he shrugs before sitting back down.

He had met Niall at a concert actually. He was alone and Niall was alone so they hit it off. Niall was a kind soul with exuberant energy and he liked that but Louis could see his heart yearning and he had kept an open eye out for that certain someone for his friend. It was the least he could do after all.

“Hey do you want to come to a party with me tonight? I’d rather not go alone,” Niall asks a little embarrassed.

“Yeah sure, why not?”

“Really?” Niall’s eyes light up like he had been afraid that Louis would say no. Louis nods with a little smile. “Awesome, I’ll text you the address okay?”

“Sounds good, off to class then?” Louis smirks and Niall sighs as he stands.

“Can someone please take this Greek Civilization class for me?” Niall says in an exasperated tone and Louis just chuckles because Niall has no idea who he’s really talking to. “See you around Lou!”

“See yah!” He calls back and stays in his spot in the crowded coffee shop, eyes closing as he hears the thrum under the voices around him. Broken hearts, yearning hearts, hearts full to the brim. It’s his livelihood after all.

He opens his eyes and rises from his seat in the familiar daze that overcomes him every now and then. It’s the haze of romance and love and he greets it like an old friend. As he moves through the crowd his wings slowly unfurl and he disappears from sight, still moving between the humans that have far too little time in the day. He sees the pull of attraction between business partners and strangers walking side by side that have no idea that their soul mate is a just a finger touch away, but it isn’t their time yet.

It’s only when he can see that pink haze that he let an arrow fly. It’s like second nature and he does it without thinking. When did he become such a robot? His mouth quirks a bit at that. Robot. It’s a modern term while he’s an old concept.

“Eros?” A voice murmurs in his ear and he stands up pin straight as a hand trails from his back to his shoulder and around to his front and a woman stops in front of him.

“Aphrodite,” He grits his teeth because this can only mean one thing it’s nothing good.

“It’s Eleanor now,” She smiles dreamily and chuckles, a high tinkling laugh. “Louis.”

“What do you want?”

“So hasty,” She pouts and bats her eyelashes. They’re still standing in the middle of the sidewalk with humans subconsciously moving out of their way. “I think love has spoiled for you.” She smirks and he shakes his head, his dangling loosely in his fingers. He’s silent and she sighs. “I can’t come see my favorite person when I’m in town?”

“Mother…”

“Oh you know I hate when you call me that. Makes me feel old,” She waves him off and he chuckles a little bitterly and looks away from her.

“You’re going to mess this up for me again aren’t you?” He looks down at the ground because the only reason Eleanor is here is because Psyche is here once again. She’s silent and his eyes drift back to her. “I’m tired, why can’t you let me have this?”

“Oh sweetie don’t you know how this works?” Eleanor cocks her head.

“We don’t have to you know,” He whispers and Eleanor laughs once again.

“You’ve gone soft haven’t you?”

His hands ball into fists and his eyes blaze, quite literately. “I’m done playing this centuries long game Aphrodite. You say away, don’t make me call your husband.”

Eleanor scoffs at that. “You really think I’m afraid of Hephaestus?”

“Heard he has a new name actually. Andy right? Good thing Andy’s on speed dial.”

Eleanor’s eyes flash at that and her mouth forms into a firm line but she backs off and that line forms into a twisted smile. “It’s funny how the mortals got the myth wrong. She’s not immortal is she? Poor little Eros forever looking for the only soul to love him while he’s surrounded by the only thing he can’t have.”

He growls, wings flapping in anger and she just giggles and gives him a little wave before disappearing and he’s left alone once again. The anger drains out of him and he’s left standing in the middle of the sidewalk but a slow smile curls onto his face because Psyche is here. He just has to find her.

*

He didn’t mean to fall in love with anyone, and a mortal at that. While his family had dabbled in the moral world many a time, he was always just outside it. While he intermingled, yes, he would never really be part of it because without love the mortal world would be nothing but a wasteland of violence and chaos. Of course love was often a cause of chaos but it was also the cause of peace and tranquility. It was a double sided coin.

He quickly found that out when he accidentally scratched himself with his own arrow when he found Psyche all those thousands of years ago.

It was all downhill from there.

It was a constant struggle to wait for the soul he fell in love with to show up but it always seemed to end in tragedy. Every time he connected it was broken once again and he was left alone. Often times he got angry but recently he just curled into himself. He became a loner but then again he was always a bit of a loner to begin with.

It was a bit refreshing to have met Niall at that random concert. So different than the gods and goddesses he had been around for so long.

“You ready?” Niall pokes his head into Louis’s apartment and he chuckles and nods, grabbing his coat.

“I should really learn to lock my door huh?” Not that it really matters. He doesn’t actually live here.

“Yeah probably,” Niall grins, his hands shoved into his jacket pockets as they walk down the sidewalk. “You excited?”

“I’ve been to my fair share of parties,” Louis gives a half smile and Niall’s eyes widen but then he nods. “How did you know about this one?”

“Oh just a guy from work, Josh,” Niall shrugs and kicks a rock a few feet in front of them but Louis knows that shy blush, and he wonders if he’ll get to finally repay Niall back for befriending him. He’s always thought he’s been a bit difficult to keep around as a friend, at least for a mortal. He’s constantly disappearing and entering a world of his own and the lovers around him.

“This the one you’ve been hinting about for a while?” A knowing look appears on his face and Niall shrugs again but a faint smile curls onto his lips. “Well good, I can finally meet him then.”

They walk down the sidewalk some more and it’s pretty quiet for the time of night. His eyes are constantly searching the faces they come across though. He’s been on edge ever since Eleanor showed up and a part of his wonders if more of his family will show up now that Aphrodite’s in town.

“Here it is,” Niall stops and looks up at a two story house and Louis looks at him then back at the house.

“Well come on then.” He smirks and drags Niall to the door which is already open and they can already hear the music thrumming in the winter night. His wings subconsciously twitch at the familiar feeling of lust. He may be the god of love, but he can still appreciate the primal instinct. Niall follows him a little hesitantly into the crowd. “Where’s Josh?” He asks over the loud noise after they circle the house.

“I don’t know!” Niall yells back and his blue eyes flit around looking.

“Niall!” A voice yells over the thrum and Niall’s head snaps towards it and Louis looks up as well and he’s a bit floored. “Glad you could make it!” The man doesn’t notice him at first but while Louis recognizes him, he also recognizes that familiar haze.

“Hey Josh,” Niall grins, “Oh this is Louis!” He gestures to Louis who’s still standing there, fighting off his need to bring out his bow and his hand is itching desperately as Josh finally looks at him and his face drops.

“Hello Louis,” Josh says in a strained voice.

“Do you…do you guys know each other?” Niall looks between the two of them.

“You could say that,” Louis smirks as he cocks his head while Josh purses his lips. “Hey Josh I actually do have something to ask you, do you mind?”

“Sure, excuse us Niall.”

“Oh of course,” Niall says, still a little confused as the two of them walk out onto the porch where it’s deserted.

“So you too?” Josh crosses his arms.

“I’ve been here for a while Hermes,” Louis raises and eyebrow and Josh scoffs.

“Yeah okay _Eros_. I should have known that you were the reason of the family reunion.” Josh sighs and rubs his forehead.

“It’s not my fault she follows me when Psyche shows up,” Louis narrows his eyes and Josh nods.

“Right, yeah I know. I mean you are her son, I guess you can’t really help that.”

“I may be her child by blood but I am not her son,” He spits and Josh looks up at that and is silent for a while.

“Apollo is here too you know.”

“With Melpomene no doubt,” Louis scoffed and Josh cracked a smile.

“They always had a thing didn’t they?” Josh chuckled and Louis laughed with a nod.

“What form is she in?”

“He,” Josh corrected and Louis’s eyebrows rise slightly. “Guess he wanted a bit of change. It’s more fitting actually don’t you think? Muse of tragedy after all.”

“Yeah I suppose,” Louis shrugs and leans against a beam and crosses his arms.

“I guess asking why you’re with Niall would be pointless then wouldn’t?” Josh changes the subject and Louis shifts his weight. “Who is his victim then?”

Louis’s eyes rise slowly and Josh’s eyes widen.

“Does that blasted arrow even work on gods?” Josh backed up a bit.

“What do you think?” Louis gave a bitter laugh and Josh’s lips formed a firm line. “I have to do it Hermes, I’m sorry.” He whispers and his mortal appearance shifts to his god form, wings and all.

“How strange that you come for me now.” Josh sighs and Louis swallows.

“I don’t dictate love.”

“No you just force it on people,” Josh spits and his mortal clothes fade as well, leaving a tunic and winged sandals along with a staff.

“You can’t fight it you know.”

Josh is silent at that and his eyes travel to the window where Niall’s standing awkwardly by himself, hips twitching in time with the music. “At least he’s nice.”

Louis nods and quickly strings an arrow and right before he’s about to let it loose, Josh holds up his hand.

“Wait,” Josh turns to him. “Does love hurt?”

Louis lowers his bow slowly. “Love is many things,” He says softly. “It is the most beautiful thing and the most horrific, but it’s the single best thing in this world.”

Josh watches him with searching eyes and Louis raises his bow once again, letting loose an arrow without a second thought.

At least Niall will be happy.

*

“Baby Eros!” A familiar voice breaks his solo trek back to his apartment and he looks up to see a glowing figure with another trailing after him.

“Apollo. Hermes told me you were here.” Louis straightens and his wings rustle.

“Causing broken hearts still?” The man chuckles.

“Not anymore,” Louis shakes his head.

“Liam why are we talking to him?” The other figure sniffs and Louis’s gaze shifts to the olive skinned male.

“Looking well Melpomene. Very…male.” Louis eyes trail up his body.

“Oh yeah he got a sex change didn’t you hear?” Liam laughs. “It’s Zayn now you know.”

“I’m afraid I haven’t kept up with family gossip,” Louis says dryly.

“Someone’s down. Wait…how long has it been since you’ve seen her?” Liam steps close and Louis backs up sub consciously. While they are family, he and Apollo have never been super close.

“Too long,” he whispers.

“How tragic.” Zayn says and Liam rolls his eyes.

“Zayn I can’t take you anywhere without you thinking everything is some sort of tragedy just waiting to be sung about. Although I do admit this is a rather tragic occurrence.” Liam frowns. “Obviously she’s around here somewhere, otherwise Aphrodite wouldn’t be here.”

“You think I don’t know that?” His eyes flash and Zayn steps forward but Liam just holds out his arm and Zayn backs off.

“Is that why you haven’t been causing as much mischief as usual? I remember when you would just fire off arrows.” Liam smiles warmly.

“I’m tired.” Is all he says and Liam nods and Zayn cocks his head.

“You aren’t about to go all Pan on us and disappear right?” Liam asks sincerely.

“The only reason Pan disappeared was because the mortals destroyed his tie to the earth. I’ll never be free.” He says bitterly and looks down at his worn bow. “Just like you two.”

“Wow we really need to find Psyche don’t we?” Liam reaches out to graze his shoulder and Louis can feel the warmth naturally radiating off the god’s skin.

“But that would ruin the tragedy!” Zayn protests and Liam shoots him a look that effectively shuts his trap.

“Don’t you worry Louis; we’ll find her for you.” Liam steps back and nods seriously.

“You don’t have to do that.”

“Yes we do because without you the mortals will suffer.” Liam says knowingly, and Louis supposes it’s true. Without him there would be no love and without love chaos would rein. Mortals often overlooked him, but in reality he was one of the more important gods. What is life without something to love?

“See you around Louis.”

“Yeah,” He nods hesitantly and they part ways.

And he’s alone once again.

*

He’s used to loneliness. Forever the one forgotten in a whirlwind of romance. For a while he didn’t mind, it was nice watching the beauty of love swirl around him but time made him bitter.

His memories of her are fading. His memories of that beautiful soul that he clings to desperately to are slowly becoming shadows.

He soars across the city, letting arrows fly without a second thought. It is second nature for him and he no longer even bothers to think about it. He no longer wonders what the couples he’s setting up will become. He doesn’t care if they move into her studio apartment or if he wants a baby. They are irrelevant.

He’s dangling his feet over a 100 story building watching Artemis drive the moon down and down while her brother drives the sun across the sky. He wonders if Zayn is up in that chariot with Liam. He looks down across the city that’s just now waking up and it’s its own kind of beauty.

The soul he fell in love with is down there somewhere. He can feel the pull for the first time in centuries. He’s determined this time that nothing will happen. Aphrodite will not sink her nails in this time. Otherwise he might as well just give up.

He stands and closes his eyes as the wind flows around him and he feels himself falling. His eyes open and he sees the city come crashing toward him but he isn’t afraid. He’s done this before.

He’s fallen before.

But now he just wants to keep his feet on the ground.

*

“What about her?” Liam whispers in his ear and his eyes flit to a young woman who is in line at the register.

“No Liam,” He hisses and takes a sip of his coffee and Zayn snorts to himself, arms crossed. He’s sitting in the same coffee shop that he and Niall occupied often before he got enthralled with Josh. He’s bored and the coffee is doing nothing for his exhaustion.

The bell rings and his eyes look up at the new customer and his heart literately stops.

“What?” Liam sits forward at his suddenly change in demeanor and looks over where he’s looking. “Curly haired boy?”

He swallows as he watches the pale, lanky boy order his drink order and lean slightly toward the employee, feet angled oddly. It’s strange just how quickly he knows for sure who he’s looking at.

“Zayn I feel like we’re intruding don’t you?” Liam elbows Zayn who takes a minute to react and he squeaks out a little “oh” before the two of them disappear but Louis barely even notices. He’s just too enthralled the new version of his love. He has to wonder if he remembers.

“It’s on me.” He says before he even realizes he’s at the counter standing next to the boy who towers over him.

“You don’t have to do that!” The boy protests and Louis just shakes his head and hands the barista enough money to cover it. “Oh well thanks then.” The boy scratches at the back of his neck awkwardly and they step to the side. “I’m Harry.”

Harry.

What a perfect name for his Psyche.

“Louis.” He nods warmly and Harry smiles.

“You seem familiar for some reason Louis.” Harry squints slightly and Louis heart’s rises a bit. Did he remember?

“I guess I have one of those faces. Are you new here? I mean I’m here at this shop most day.”

“Ah one of the coffee bums,” Harry chuckles. “I’ve been here for about five months now. Transferred here for school but you would be right when you said that this was my first time in the shop. Never been much of a coffee person.”

“What brings you here today then?”

“I dunno, I was just passing and felt the need to go in.” Harry laughs and Louis’s heart strings tug a little. It’s like memories are rushing back to him.

“Maybe it was me.” He teases but he knows that it’s the actual truth. He’s seen love often enough to know that soul mates tend to orbit around each other, coming closer and closer until they finally crash together with his help.

“Oh I’m sure,” Harry winks and Louis can’t help but grin. “What brings you here then Louis?”

“I go where I feel drawn to.”

“Are you one of those hippie types then?”

“Do you like hippie types?” He flirts and Harry chuckles, looking down at his feet, curly hair falling forward.

“You’re pretty bold you know that?”

“I’d like to think I speak my mind.” He shrugs as he leans against the counter. “Why is it too much?”

“No, not at all. Refreshing actually. Not many people ‘speak their mind’ as you call it.” Harry smiles softly. “I have to actually go at the moment but would you…would you want to hang out sometime?”

“I’d like that,” He nods a bit shyly and Harry’s smile is beaming and it’s the best thing he’s seen in a long, long time. They quickly exchange numbers.

“Okay, see you around Louis.”

“See you Harry.” He nods and watches the boy he knows so well walk away and he can’t wipe the smile off his face if he tried.

Finally.

Finally his world is bright once again.

*

“Where do I know you from?” Harry stares at him, so intent on trying to figure it out that Louis just smiles. This typically happens. It’s like an itch you can’t scratch but you’re oh so close to figuring it out.

“It’ll come to you.” Louis smirks over his cup of coffee (he’s already had three today but then again coffee has never have much effect on him, he just likes the taste).

“Right, I’m sure.” Harry mutters to himself before taking a sip of his own mug.

“So what are you studying here?” Louis changed the subject.

“Don’t laugh okay?” Harry gives him a stern glance and Louis shakes his head.

“No laughing over here.”

“Classical Civilizations with a minor in mythology.” Harry says hesitantly and Louis’s grin widens. “I said no laughing!”

“No I wasn’t going to laugh actually. I think that’s brilliant. I love mythology and I could help you out sometime if you needed it.”

“You studied mythology?” Harry deadpans and Louis nods.

“I’ve dabbled quite a bit in it actually.” And isn’t that the truth? “What are you studying now?”

“Aphrodite actually. Her and her many conquests.” Harry chuckles and Louis’s mouth forms into a tight line. Harry notices. “You not a fan?”

“Not of her, no.”

“What you don’t believe in love?”

“Aphrodite is not love.” He snaps and Harry looks bewildered. “She is lust and that is it. The goddess of lust should have been her true title.”

“Well then who’s in charge of the love then?” Harry cocks his head and Louis’s eyes soften.

“Do you really not remember?” He whispers softly and Harry looks confused once again. “Eros. Eros is the god of love.”

“Oh right!” Harry laughs and slaps himself in the forehead. “The cupid guy.”

Louis winces at that. Damn those Romans for making him out to be some cute little naked baby with wings. He was not a baby for Zeus’s sake.

“Is he your favorite then?” Harry asks as he takes another sip and Louis laughs.

“You could say that. I’m a believer in love.”

“Me too. I think there’s someone out there for everyone.” Harry says a little dreamily and Louis smiles fondly. His Psyche always was a dreamer.

“I think so too.” Louis nods and Harry turns his green eyes toward him.

“You know I’ve told you a lot about me but I know hardly anything about you.” Harry raises an eyebrow.

_Oh but you do know a lot about me Harry, so much more than anyone else_. He thinks to himself but he can’t say that out loud.

“Well I’ve done work pretty much all over the world. I’m a traveler you could say and I…well I help people out.”

“You sound like a mob boss or a gangster.” Harry grins and Louis wiggles his eyebrows.

“You never know,” Louis winks and Harry just chuckles. “I work with different business.” Louis elaborates because in a way it’s true. A person is a bit like a business right? He’s just making the merging between two happen.

“Sounds interesting. Are you sticking around here for a while?” Harry asks a bit earnestly.

“I think I can make that happen.”

“Well good,” Harry leans forward and Louis can’t help but do the same. “Because I would love for you to help me out with my mythology homework.”

Louis leans back with a loud laugh (he’s finding that he’s laughing a lot more for the first time in a long time) and nods. “I think I can make that happen too.”

They sit and talk for a while and Louis finds himself falling in love all over again. Not that he ever lost it of course, it just got a little faded over time.

“Wow, look at the time!” Harry exclaims as he looks at his watch and Louis looks down at his phone. It’s been almost four hours since they first sat down but in all honestly, Louis has no concept of time.

“It’s dinner time isn’t it?” Louis smirks. “What do you say coming back to my place and I can make us some food.”

Harry looks a bit hesitant for a few seconds and Louis holds his breath but then the boy nodded and a bright smile appeared on his face. “That sounds wonderful.”

So they walk back leisurely down the sidewalk and Louis doesn’t even notice anyone but Harry and a part of him knows that that isn’t the best thing in the world, but at the moment he could care less. They walk up the stairs to the little flat that Louis pretended to call home. It wasn’t often that he was actually there. Gods didn’t need to sleep.

“Wow this is really nice. I should have guessed you were a rich bachelor.” Harry says as he twirls slightly on one foot as he takes in the place.

“Do you have a preference for food?” Louis asks from the kitchen where Harry joins him a moment later.

“No not really,” Harry says absently as his fingers trail along the marble and his hand rests on the one cabinet that Louis only ever uses and he tenses. He watches Harry carefully and Harry seems to feel his gaze on him. “What?”

“Nothing,” Louis mutters and moves to his fridge and opens it. Thank Zeus for his friendship with Dionysus, otherwise he wouldn’t ever have anything decent to give out to guests.

“Hey Louis? What is all this?” Harry points to the cabinet that somehow he just knew that he would open. Psyche always did have a curious mind. He walks over to the cabinet where there’s a few clay jugs along with stacks and stacks of golden bars of food. Louis walks over and slowly shuts the cabinet, staring Harry directly in the eyes.

“Are you sure you want to know?” Because Louis knows from experience that once they crossed this point Harry would be a target.

“What are you hiding?” Harry’s eyes narrowed and Louis sighs, hanging his head but then looks back up.

“You know a lot about the Greek gods right?”

“Well yeah, but what does this have to do with that weird food and clay pots in your cabinet?” Harry’s brow furrows.

“Step back.” Louis warns and Harry quickly does as he’s told and Louis eyes close as the moral clothes melt off his once again until he’s left in a tunic with his bow by his side and those brilliant white wings spread half open behind him. He opens his eyes as Harry stumbles back, hand pressed to his head in astonishment and at the memories that Louis knows are rushing back.

“But..you…” Harry gapes at him. “Eros?”

“Psyche.” He nods and Harry quickly sits down on one of the chairs around the kitchen table.

“How?”

“Aphrodite, that’s how. The myth is false.” Louis smiles faintly and steps forward, sitting down across from him.

“So all the legends, the gods and goddesses…they’re all…” Harry’s eyes are glazed over at the influx of information.

“You’re a legend too.”

“But I’m just Harry!” Harry exclaims and Louis reaches out to lightly brush Harry’s hand.

“No you’re not.” Louis murmurs and Harry bites his lip. “You’re Psyche and you’re my love.”

Harry’s eyes glisten at that and Louis just reaches over and wraps him up in a tight hug. “You’re my love and I’ve missed you.” He whispers into the boy’s ear.

*

“Eros,” A gruff voice stops him and he turns slowly because A. he should be invisible to every mortal around him and B. he recognizes that voice.

“Ares, you’re here too then?” He crosses his arms and the taller man walks up to him at a slow swagger.

“She knows and she’s coming for him.”

“Of course she knows you dimwit. My mother always knows when she’s about to ruin my life once again. I’ve got him under protection though.” He raises his chin and Ares just laughs.

“You’ve gotten rather cocky over the years. Guess finally finding Psyche just made that more prominent huh Eros?”

“It’s Louis now.”

“Justin.”

“Justin? That’s not a very manly name,” Louis gives a smirk and Justin jerks forward but Louis is ahead of him with an arrow slung on his bow and Justin effectively backs off.

“No need for that, I was just here to warn you.”

“Who put you up to it then?” He raises an eyebrow, genuinely curious because he and Ares have never been on the best of terms.

“Hades actually.” Justin mutters and Louis’s eyes widen.

“Hades?! Why would he meddle in something like this?” He asks slowly and Justin shrugs.

“Something about how he’s tired of all the suicides from those that haven’t found their lovers because of you? I guess he figured if you had your own love, you would be more interested in actually doing your job.”

“I do my job fine,” He glares, wings rustling in an agitated manner and Justin just chuckles.

“Yeah okay. I’ve said my piece and I swear to Zeus if you mess this up again I might have to wring your little cupid neck.” Justin raises an eyebrow and Louis’s mouth twists. “See you around Louis. Oh and don’t tell Aphrodite I told you this.”

“Why, so you won’t have withdrawls?” He spits and Justin just pushes his sunglasses up his nose.

“I’m not standing in her way. Just keep Psyche close this time alright? The only reason I’m here is because I owe Hades a favor.”

“See you Ares.” He deadpans and with a powerful thrust of his wings he’s up in the air. It’s a bit unnerving to have Ares delivering Hades’s message to him and just because of Harry. He never expected his whole family to suddenly take an interest in him and the fact that Harry was the epicenter of this family reunion? It was scary to think about.

He flew back to the flat where Liam and Zayn were spending time with Harry (that of course meaning making sure Harry didn’t die while he was working). He landed lightly on the balcony and slipped inside where Zayn was singing some old Greek hymn under his breath and Liam had his eyes blindfolded while Harry had tarot cards in front of him.

“Okay the next card is going to be The Lovers,” Liam says and Louis watches as Harry flips over a card and sure enough it’s two figures hand in hand with a being hovering above them.

“How did you do that?” Harry asks

“God of prophecy,” Liam says as he pulls off the blindfold and nods to Louis who sits down next to Harry. “We best be off, chariot to drive in a few hours. Come on Zayn.” Liam rises from the table and Harry waves to the both of them. “See you guys around.”

“How was it?” Harry asks as he gathers up the tarot cards and Louis leans over to press a tender kiss to Harry’s lips.

“Oh you know, just bringing souls together, nothing big.” He teases and Harry laughs and kisses him back.

“It’s so weird how you’re basically love. I always expected love to be such a human instinct.” Harry shakes his head and Louis shrugs.

“Most human instincts are pushed along with the help of us.” Louis grabs Harry’s hand gently and runs his thumb over the soft skin there.

“What is it?” Harry whispers softly and Louis’s eyes slowly look up from Harry’s large hand and rest in the gaze of those green eyes that are both new and familiar to him.

“Nothing,” He smiles softly and Harry cocks his head.

“Was it her again?”

“No it wasn’t Aphrodite. It was…well nevermind. It doesn’t matter okay?” He shakes his head and kisses Harry lightly again and with that the topic is dropped but a part of Louis is scared. Scared for Harry and scared for what he would do if he lost Psyche once again but he can’t afford to think like that right now. He has Harry and that’s all that matters.

*

They have a good few months together. It’s nice and his apartment is actually lived in now with Harry’s books and shoes all over the place and his scent touching each and every piece of furniture. Liam and Zayn pop in quite a few times as well as Josh and Niall who are both smitten with each other. Niall knows who and what Josh is now and what Louis is as well. (He had taken Louis aside the first time they reconnected and properly thanked him of course)

Harry would welcome him home with coffee and a snuggle in front of the TV. While he was immersed in the mortal world, there were some things that Harry had to teach him. Especially pop culture.

“It’s not my fault that I keep getting things mixed up!” He protested one night.

“You just got the Civil War mixed up with the French Revolution!” Harry laughed loudly.

“Well it’s the same basic concept,” He said grumpily and Harry just shook his head.

“For a Greek god you really have issues remembering things don’t you?”

“I only remember love.” Louis said simply and Harry just smiled fondly at him.

“You remember me right?”

“Of course. Each and every moment.” He took Harry’s hands in his and kissed him on the lips, a lingering kiss that spoke much more than he could possibly come up with words.

Their time together was lovely and it was like the centuries that he was alone were wiped from his mind because nothing else could overtake the thoughts of Harry. He was smiling more often and he enjoyed watching the people he hit with arrows fall in love.

He almost forgot why he was worried.

Almost.

He’s let his guard drop and that is his initial downfall.

“Harry! I’m back!” He calls from the balcony and steps in through the sliding glass door and his heart nearly stops when he sees Harry with a knife at his throat and Eleanor standing behind him. Harry’s eyes are wild with fear and his hands are tied behind his back along with a gag in his mouth.

“Hello son,” Eleanor says sweetly and Louis holds his hands up slowly and begins walking toward the two of them. “Ah, ah, ah.” Eleanor hisses and Harry whimpers around the gag as she presses the knife into his soft throat.

“Mother please.” He says in a calm manner but the quivering in his voice says otherwise.

“You know I was going to give this one lifetime to you but then I heard through the grapevine that someone warned you about me.” Eleanor frowns and even then it’s still beautiful. Louis swallows. “Do you know something about that Eros?”

“Please…” He begs softly and Eleanor chuckles.

“Silly Ares. He can never really keep his mouth shut around me now can he?”

“Why are you doing this?”

Eleanor laughs out loud and Louis’s eyes flick to Harry’s face who’s looking at him desperately. He gives an almost imperceptible nod that everything is going to be alright. But he honestly doesn’t know if it is going to be.

“Because I can, duh.” Eleanor rolls her eyes and Louis steps forward but she quickly drags Harry back with her.

“Aphrodite stop this.” He growls and she just smirks at him.

“Hm…I don’t think so. What do you think Psyche?” Eleanor looks down at Harry who whimpers again and it’s in that moment that Louis rushes at the two of them, knocking Eleanor away and she lets out a loud gasp as he grabs his bow and aims an arrow at her but then her eyes trail down to Harry who’s been knocked to the floor and she just laughs and is gone. Louis lowers his bow.

“I think we got rid of her for now Harry.” He says and then turns toward Harry and his eyes widen. “No!” He falls to his knees next to Harry and rips off the gag and tries to hold it to the gash in Harry’s throat. “No no no please don’t leave me again.”

“Louis,” Harry whispers weakly as Louis quickly breaks the bonds of his hands and grabs the kitchen towel.

“It’s okay baby, we can fix this. Let me just call Liam. He can fix you.” He says frantically but Harry shakes his head. “I’m not letting you go Harry!”

“Louis,” Harry calls again and Louis ignores him. Can’t Liam feel his need? Usually he would be here by now. “Eros!” Harry yells and Louis stops at that. Harry’s never called him that. “Please.”

His face softens and he knows that Harry doesn’t have much longer. He joins him on the cold kitchen floor and wraps his arms around Harry’s body, brushing the curly hair out of those fading green eyes.

“I’m so sorry.” He whispers and Harry grips his hand weakly.

“I love….you.” Harry whispers and with a small smile he watches the light go out of those eyes. He chokes out a sob and feels his heart shriveling in on itself. He’s lost his Psyche once again and his world is gray once more.

He doesn’t know how long he sits there with Harry’s body in his lap. Long enough for it to grow cold, he knows that. Long enough for the anger to fester inside him.

He carries Harry’s body to the couch and settles it gently on the cushions before turning to the window. He has a coldness around him. A vengefulness that clogs his pores.

His wings snap open and he’s flying over the city and his blue eyes register nothing but his destination.

*

“Louis? What are you doing here?” Josh asks as he answers the door.

“I need you to take me to Hades.” He says in a cold voice and Josh’s eyes widen.

“No…” Josh breathes. “She didn’t did she?”

“Can you or can’t you?” He asks in that same cold manner and Josh looks back at Niall who’s just inside watching TV before turning back to Louis.

“What are you going to do?”

“I’m getting my love’s soul back.” He grits his teeth and Josh purses his lips. “Hermes you are the only one that can go between the Underworld and the mortal world. Please.” Louis pleads and Josh sighs.

“He’s not going to like this.”

“He’s not going to like Aphrodite.” Louis shoots back.

Josh is silent for a moment before nodding. “Niall, Louis and I are going out for a bit. Be back soon.” Josh calls to the blonde boy who nods and Louis envies his innocence. Josh turns back to him. “You better hold on tight.”

Louis nods stonily and grips Josh’s arm hard and then it’s an intense rush of air and Louis knows he loses his mortal clothes along the way. It isn’t until they touch down in front of an obsidian palace does he let go.

“You’re on your own from here. I’ll be waiting outside.” Josh says and Louis nods and makes his way up the path to where Hades waits. He’s never actually been here before, but he’s heard stories from Josh and the many heroes over the years that were brave enough to make the trek.

It’s deserted with only spindly trees to mark the path and the gardens. He recognizes the pomegranates that trapped Persephone. While he feels their pull he ignores it. He’s here on a mission.

The palace is furnished in only black but he barely notices it. It isn’t until he makes it to the throne room that he notices anything other than his feet moving under him.

Hades is already waiting for him. He figured as much.

He gets on one knee in an honor of respect.

“Rise,” Hades says in a bored voice. “Should have known you would use Hermes to get down here.”

Louis stays silent.

“I guess you’re here for Psyche’s soul then?” Hades sighs and Louis gives a curt nod. “You know it isn’t that easy.”

“Weren’t you the one to send the warning?” Louis raises an eyebrow and Hades studies him for a moment. “Why send a warning if you knew what was going to happen anyways?”

“I suppose I might have felt the side effects of your arrows.” Hades smirks but it quickly falls. “What are you willing to give me in exchange for the soul?”

Louis works his jaw. “What do you want?”

Hades actually laughs at that. “What do I want? Isn’t that a loaded question. I want a lot of things little Eros, but what you can give me? Well…I suppose I could allow you to take the soul as long as you no longer neglect your duties. I’ve had far too many suicides because they didn’t find their soul mate while you were off sulking.”

Louis can’t believe it’s that simple. “Deal.” He says quickly and Hades just chuckles.

“Even gods are too quick to realize what they’re getting into. Very well, take it.” Hades gestures to a small chest where a milky orb is nestled inside. “And do not forget what you promised. If you start to slack off I will be forced to break our agreement.”

“Of course.” Louis bows after he takes the chest and turns to walk out of the room. It’s like he’s waiting for Hades to say something more but nothing comes and he breathes a sigh of relief when he makes it outside to where Josh is leaning up against a withered tree trunk looking bored.

“He didn’t smite you where you stood. Impressive,” Josh smirks and Louis shrugs. He holds onto the chest tightly and grips Josh’s arm with as much force. The rush of air surrounds them once more and his eyes automatically close until it stops and he’s in his apartment once again but this time there’s an audience.

“Louis I’m so sorry.” Liam rushes forward and looks like he’s about to give Louis a hug but he brushes the god off. He’s not stopping until Harry’s safe and sound. Zayn’s silent as well as Niall who he supposed came with the god and the muse.

He makes his way over to Harry’s body where he’s resting peacefully. It’s almost like he’s asleep and nothing has changed. Carefully he takes the orb out of the chest and splits it in half and allows the milky substance to trail over Harry’s wound and seep into his skin. The air is charged around him in anticipation and for a moment he isn’t sure if it actually worked.

At least until Harry’s eyes open and he’s gasping for breath.

“Out of my way.” Liam shoves everyone else away, including Louis and lays his hands on the boy. A golden glow surrounds him and Louis recognizes it as Liam’s healing. He’s only seen it a few times in action but Apollo did have quite a few tricks up his sleeve.

Harry’s breath goes back to normal and he slumps into the cushions.

“Harry?” Louis asks softly and brushes the curly locks away from the boy’s forehead. Harry’s head lazily rolls toward him and a soft but weary smile forms on his face.

“Louis.” Harry breathes and Louis could cry. In fact he does. His eyes squint shut and a sob wracks his body.

“I thought I lost you.” He whispers and Harry’s arms wrap around Louis’s head, bringing it to his chest that has a beating heart.

“I’m not going anywhere.” Harry murmurs into his skin.

A knock sounds on the door and Louis everyone looks around at each other, confused.

“I’ll get it.” Zayn rolls his eyes when no one moves and opens the front door. A man steps in with a brilliant gray suit on and a sort of aura around him. Everyone straightens instantly.

Louis gets up from the floor and moves to protect Harry. “Zeus, what can I do for you?” He says stiffly. The man doesn’t say anything and instead moves around Louis to get a good look at Harry.

“So this is the new manifestation of Psyche huh?” Zeus looks up with an arched eyebrow.

“Yes,” Louis nods and Harry just has an expression of bewilderment on his face.

“I think it’s high time that I do something I should have done a long time ago.” Zeus raises his arms over Harry and Harry’s hand on Louis tightens as his body glows once again, but this time a nice silver one. “Welcome to the family Psyche.” Zeus smiles fondly at Harry who now just looks confused.

“Wait…” Louis’s head snaps towards Zeus.

“You can now keep your lover for as long as you please. No more messy family drama. I think we have enough of that, don’t you?” Zeus cocks his head. “Oh and it’s Simon now.”

Louis almost falls over at the news and Harry’s eyes widen.

“Am I immortal?” Harry asks in awe and Simon just nods.

“Now if you don’t mind I better be off. Hera’s in another one of her moods again.” Simon sighs and as quickly as he appeared he’s gone once again. The other gathered around seem to disappear to Louis as well as he falls to his knees next to Harry, finally letting out the choked sobs that were building inside him.

“Finally,” He whispers. “Finally you’re mine.”

“And you’re mine.” Harry says softly and kisses his brow gently.

*

He is love. He is the shy glances and the peppering of soft kisses over flushed skin.

He is the tears the roll down cheeks after a screaming fight and he is the hiccups that come afterward and he is the cuddles as forgiveness.

He is the simplest of touches and he is that molding of bodies.

He is the deep connection that transcends distance, space, and time.

He is Harry and Harry is him.

He is Eros.

And he is love.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://www.kathleenhasfeelsandwords.tumblr.com%22) (:


End file.
